The present invention relates to an internal combustion engine control method and an internal combustion engine control device for an internal combustion engine provided with a turbocharger.
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2007-303330 (JP 2007-303330 A) discloses an internal combustion engine provided with a turbocharger and a wastegate valve, wherein the turbocharger is a variable nozzle type turbocharger structured to adjust a state of boost by adjusting a vane angle (or nozzle opening) of an exhaust turbine, and wherein the wastegate valve is structured to allow a part of exhaust gas to bypass the exhaust turbine of the turbocharger and flow into a downstream side of the exhaust turbine, wherein the exhaust gas is to be brought into the exhaust turbine.
JP 2007-303330 A discloses controlling the nozzle opening of the exhaust turbine and a valve opening of the wastegate valve when in a transient state.
However, no sufficient study has been made on efficient control of the wastegate valve and the nozzle opening of the exhaust turbine when in a transient state where an intake air quantity of the internal combustion engine is to be varied. Therefore, there is room for further improvement.